The nursery
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: A side story to Fancy meeting you here.  Please read and review!


I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Eli's POV:

Clare spent the night over at her parent's house. Her mom had reluctantly agreed to keep her over there so we could finish painting the nursery.

Adam and I immediately started to work on the nursery. We had given the walls the coat of blue already, all we needed to do now is paint the green stencils Clare had picked out. They looked somewhat girly to me, but I painted them anyway.

The stencils were small animals. Stuff you would see in the jungle; stuff that Clare liked. I didn't object, she was very creative, and if this is what she wants, this is what she is going to get.

Adam and I separated the work into twos. I took two walls to stencil, and he took the other two. The stencils were only going at the top of the walls near the ceiling. It would look like high quality wallpaper. By the time Clare gets home, the nursery will be perfect.

Once Adam and I had finished two of the four walls, the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Clare. I cursed under my breath but answered it anyway.

Ring, ring…

"Hello?" I said trying to not sound tired.

"Hey." Clare said sounding sad and annoyed. Her pregnancy hormones were really acting up lately.

"What up baby?" I asked her. I heard her sigh.

"Can I talk to Adam for a minute please?" Clare said. I was shocked but reluctantly agreed. I walked back into the nursery and saw Adam opening another can of paint, I gestured toward the phone and he looked up. He gave me a look of question but took the phone anyway.

Adam's POV:

"Hello?" Adam said.

"Is Eli getting into trouble? My mom said I was spending the night over here and I was just making sure Eli was behaving himself." Clare said.

"He isn't getting into trouble, we are just watching T.V., and having a last guys night before the wedding tomorrow." I said trying to sound believable. I heard Clare pick something up and sip on it. Before Clare replied I walked out of the painted room.

"Ok good, I just wanted to make sure. I get worried about him; he is going to be a daddy soon and all." I chuckled and said,

"He will be a good dad and an excellent husband." Clare laughed and said,

"I know. Thank you Adam, I will let you get back to guys night. Tell Eli I love him and by the way; I love you Adam." I sighed and said,

"I love you too Clare-bear." I hung up the phone and turned back to Eli. He was mixing paint.

"Clare said she loves you dude." I said to Eli. He looked up from the paint bucket and said,

"How come she didn't tell me herself over the phone?" I thought about it, and said,

"I don't know, she said she wanted us to get back to guys night." We both laughed and high fived each other.

It took us two more hours, but the nursery was finally painted and now we were assembling the furniture. The first thing we chose to assemble was the crib. Clare had explained exactly where she wanted it to go, so we knew what to do.

I picked up the instructions and squinted at them. I flipped it upside down and looked harder at them. I finally handed the paper to Eli. He looked at it for a minute and started to piece the crib together. I starred in amazement while he put it together in a matter of minutes.

It took us two hours to put together all of the furniture, but we finished it. By the time the nursery was all set up, it looked amazing; exactly how Clare wanted it to be. Eli and put all the furniture in place and we left the door to the room open so the paint fumes would evacuate the room. We wanted the room to be perfect for Clare when she got home. The rest of the night Eli and I played video games and relaxed for the big day tomorrow.

No POV: Tomorrow morning.

When Clare woke up in the morning, she decided to eat breakfast and head back to the pool house. Clare got up and out of her old bed and walked down stairs and into the kitchen. The first thing she saw were people running around preparing for the wedding, everyone was doing something. Clare looked around and she finally found her mom.

"Morning mom." Clare said as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Morning honey, are you ready for tomorrow?" Clare smiled wide and said,

"Yes, I am going to eat a scone and then head home." Her mom smiled and said,

"I will be right back." Clare's mom disappeared down the hall. Clare was left alone to eat her breakfast in peace.

Ring, ring…

"Hello?" Eli answered tiredly. Mrs. Edwards sighed and said,

"Clare is getting ready to come home, is everything done?" Eli let a breath out and said,

"Yes, it is completely painted and it looks pretty good." Mrs. Edwards let out a sigh of relief and said,

"Alright, Clare will be over in about half an hour." Eli chuckled and said,

"Okay, everything is finished and ready for her." Both of them said goodbye and hung up the phone. Mrs. Edwards walked back into the kitchen and saw Clare staring into space.

"Are you alright honey?" Clare's mom asked. Clare's head shot up and said.

"Yes, I am just anxious for the wedding is all." Clare's mom walked close to Clare and gave her a hug.

"Everything will be alright; I know you guys will be just fine." Clare smiled and said,

"Okay mom, I am going to go get dressed and head home." Both of them hugged once more and Clare disappeared upstairs into her old room.

The pool house:

Eli got up off the couch quickly and went to go check the nursery. Adam had already been awake and was eating a poptart in the kitchen. Eli walked in the kitchen and said,

"Clare is going to be home in a little while." Adam looked at him and said,

"Well everything is finished, all we have to do is show her the final result; and this was your present, so I will let you do that all on your own, I am going to go home for a bit." Eli looked hard at Adam and said,

"Alright, come over later, we still have some things to do before the wedding tomorrow." Adam sighed and said,

"Sure thing man, give Clare hugs for me." Adam and Eli bumped fists and Adam left.

Ten minutes after Adam left Clare walked through the front door. Eli was sitting on the couch reading a book. Clare walked behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Eli looked up and gave her a peck on the lips. They pulled apart and Eli said,

"I have something for you." Clare smiled and said,

"Okay, I cannot wait." Eli covered Clare's eyes with his hands and led her down the hall to the nursery. He opened the door and said,

"Okay open your eyes." Clare opened her eyes and saw the room. She broke down and cried. Eli took her hand and looked into her eyes and said,

"You don't like it, I am so sorry." Clare grabbed his face and said,

"I love it, it is one of the sweetest gestures anyone has ever done for me." Clare and Eli smiled at each other and they both leaned in for a passion filled kiss.

When they broke apart Clare sighed and said,

"How did you get all of this done?" Eli looked at her and said,

"Adam helped me, it took us all night to finish but it was worth it." Clare teared up and said,

"I guess I need to make it up to you." Eli looked at her and said,

"How?" Clare smirked and leaned in and kissed him hard. She grabbed his hand and led him to the master bedroom. She opened the door and pushed Eli onto the bed. She quickly took off the dress she was wearing and said,

"This is how I am going to make it up to you." Eli smirked and said,

"I think this is an excellent way to pay me back; but I have one question." Clare stopped kissing him and said,

"What?" He smirked and said,

"How are you going to make it up to Adam?"

* * *

**A/N: Just a side story to Fancy meeting you here. Please tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
